Kiss the Girl
by J. J. Bean
Summary: I have a thing for songfics. A combination of Sam/Rahne and Bobby/Jubilee, so Rahme/Jubby. Yes, there is a mentioning of Kurt :P


Whew! It's finally done! Man, this must've taken me about 3 weeks to get this done! And it's so short! Kept getting distracted by other plot bunnies and such. Anyway, this is for not putting up the next chapter of _PAE_ today, even though I said I would. I'm sorry!

Brief mentionings of Romy and Amaryo, though Kurt and Kitty share a camera... does that count?

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I own the X-Men

* * *

Kiss the Girl

* * *

Jubilee lounged against the deck chair, bobbing her head to a beat that obviously was not in sync to that being played through the huge speakers on the patio. No, she knew better than to come near the pool with her iPod – she'd learned that the hard way. Rather, she listened to the soundtrack of her mind, tuning out the other sounds while she lazily scanned the deck area.

The sun had gone down nearly an hour ago, the outside lights flickering to life. The air was warm and balmy, but she knew the pool to be cool – Bobby was doing laps. Rahne sat on the bank of the lake, underneath a willow tree*, away from the business around the patio, humming to herself. Sam and Ray were involved in a sort of whisper-yelling – that wasn't so much whispering – that probably had something to do with the way the southerner kept stealing glances at the wolf-girl. Pyro was standing in the middle of the yard, showing off to Amara, shooting flames into the sky and molding them into various shapes.

Abruptly, Jubilee sat bolt upright, a slow mischievous grin spreading across her face as she watched Sam hesitantly get up, his eyes on Rahne.

"Ding! Idea!" Tabitha called from a neighboring chair. Roberto hissed what Jubilee guessed to be words of encouragement to the nervous boy. Slowly, but surely, he made his way over to the oblivious girl.

Jubilee shot out of her chair, practically sprinting over to the DJ booth. She pulled up a track and grabbed a mic just as Sam sat down next to Rahne. Unable to keep a grin off her face, she jabbed at the 'play' button.

"Nice song choice," Tabitha said from next to her. They surveyed their fellow New Recruits, each with her own expression of mischief and affection for the two. Sam said something, and Rahne giggled, ducking her head to hide her blush.

"_Yeah, you see her_," Jubilee sang softly. "_Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_."

Sam and Rahne's hands brushed together and they both looked away, blushing.

"_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl_." Jubilee grinned, struggling to hold in her laughter and to keep her voice in check.

Sam caught Rahne's eye and held it for a moment. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before averting her gaze back to the water, blushing.

"_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too; there is one way to ask her_," Jubilee sang as the girl fiddled with a piece of grass, Sam stealing sideways glances at her.

"_It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl_."

Rahne slowly leaned against Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly, the boy wrapped an arm around her.

"Sing with me, now," Jubilee said, wagging her eyebrows at Tabitha, laughing at herself.

"_Sha la la la la la, my, oh, my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl_," the two sang, hardly able to keep from bursting into peals of laughter.

By now, they'd gained quite an audience, even Logan and Xavier watching them with an air of interest. The professor looked quite amused, his gaze switching from the singing girls to the innocent subjects of their attention/torture.

"_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad. He's gonna miss the girl_," Amara joined Tabitha and Jubilee in their singing. They swayed to the musical refrain that followed the chorus, giggling to themselves. Bobby hoisted himself out of the pool, smirking at the girls. Kitty got her camera out and started taking pictures of everything.

"_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon_," Jubilee watched the couple as John pulled Amara into a slow dance around the pool, much to the girl's delight. Rahne had pulled away from Sam, looking up into his eyes. She said something and he got up, then helped her to her feet.

"_Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better."_ Jubilee couldn't help but be slightly distracted by the sight of Bobby walking around without a shirt.

Rahne made a move to start returning to the party, but Sam held her back. She toed the dirt, as he took her hand.

"_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl_." Jubilee broke into a smile as Sam tilted the Scottish girl's head up to look at him. Slowly, brought his lips down to meet hers. Choruses of 'aw's and cheers broke out, but they were too far away to hear.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl_," Jubilee sang, putting the mic in Tabitha's hands and twirling off onto the makeshift dance floor. "_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl_."

Rahne looked up at Sam with stars in her eyes, smiling. Then, once again, their lips met, Rahne cupping Sam's cheek gently.

Jubilee felt two strong hands grab her arms, halting her dancing. As soon as the world stopped moving so rapidly, she found herself staring at Bobby. And he was still shirtless.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, listen to the song; the song say kiss the girl_," Tabitha sang gleefully, eyeing Bobby and Jubilee.

"Might I have this dance?" Bobby bowed, smirking slightly.

Jubilee flashed him a cheesy smile and attempted to curtsy with an invisible skirt – she was wearing a pair of _short_ shorts and a yellow bikini top – but she was still lacking in the balance department, and nearly tripped into Bobby's chest. He caught her, rolling his eyes, and pulled her into a simple waltz.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music_ _say, you wanna kiss the girl."_

Slowly, their bodies grew closer as they swayed from side to side, but they weren't quite close enough to touch.

"_You've got to…"_

Rahne smiled as she melted into Sam's embrace.

"Kiss the girl."

Amara grinned up at John before placing her head against his chest.

"_Why don't you -_ "

Rogue leaned back against Remy, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked around.

"_Kiss the girl?"_

Kitty shared her camera with Kurt, who had a very familiar smirk stretching his features.

"_You gotta…"_

Hesitantly, Bobby placed his hands on the small of the Chinese girl's back, pulling her closer.

"_Kiss the girl."_

Jubilee looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She tried to read the emotion in his eyes, their heads drawn together by some ethereal force.

"_Go on and –_ "

There was a question in them, burning with desire. And she understood.

"_Kiss the girl_," Jubilee whispered, their lips a whisper apart. The gap closed, and their lips met in sweet bliss.

* * *

I'd say this is a pretty good mix of Sam/Rahne and Bobby/Jubilee, don't you think? I've needed to write something fluffy for a while, and I'm so glad I relieved that! I'm gonna focus my efforts on _PAE_ now!

J. J. Bean


End file.
